Son's Best Friend
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha a lonely MILF, has her eyes set on her son's best friend Naruto. Naruto/mikoto. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry my girlfriend deleted the story.

* * *

><p>Mikoto watched her twelve year old son, Sasuke training with his best friend. She had known Naruto for most of his life, watched him grow from an awkward boy to a tall, toned man. Naruto, although very attractive, was shy around women, and Mikoto knew this from all the conversations she had overheard Sasuke have with him.<p>

It was wrong to eavesdrop, but her room was next door to her son's. Naruto spent most of his time here. His home life was upended when his mom became ill and his dad began cheating on her. Sasuke was there for him, having gone through something like that not too long ago.

Mikoto's husband up and left the family about a year ago for a stronger women, who could bear his child. Since then, she had only gone out on a few dates. Apparently, men her age wanted the super young starlet type. Being 38 years old, her available dates were rapidly diminishing.

She trained daily, keeping her body trim and fit. Since the divorce, Mikoto had been working harder than ever, and the results were readily apparent. Although standing only 5'2", she had the longest legs and a firm, bubble butt. Her tiny waist was accented by a set of firm, perky breasts that seemed to defy gravity.

Mikoto got looks, but they were not from the men she was "supposed" to date. She often overheard her son's friend's comment on his "hot" mom, and it never failed to make her smile. Spending a lot of her nights alone, she fantasized about taking one of those young men and teaching him how to pleasure a woman the right way.

As she watched the boys train, she decided to go outside. Not wanting to embarrass her son, Mikoto decided against the tiny bikini top and picked the white tee shirt to top the ultra-short shorts she was wearing. Mikoto had a plan brewing in her head. Grabbing supplies to garden, she went outside to tease a very obvious, but oblivious, young virgin.

"Man, your Mom just came out," Naruto said.

"So," Sasuke answered.

He loved his Mom, but it was so uncomfortable to see her dressed like that. She was his Mom, not some chick. The mere thought of another guy touching his Mom pissed him off royally.

"Dude, stop looking at my Mom," he grumbled.

Naruto could not help but to look at Mikoto. She was freaking hot! Lately, since Sasuke's Dad left, she had been looking better than ever. These thoughts should not be going through his head. This was his best friend's Mom after all.

Sasuke threw the kunai's at the target on the trees, which signaled it was Naruto's turn. Taking his time, he bent to tie his shoe. Taking this time to sneak a covert glance at Mikoto, he watched as she strained to get rid of the weed. Her breasts were sagging, making them noticeable.

He could plainly see her nipples through the material. Poking out about half an inch, Naruto guessed the weed was pretty sturdy. Feeling his cock hardening, he knew that if he stood up now, Sasuke would see the huge boner he was sporting.

"Man! What's the hold up?" Sasuke called out.

"Cramp," was all he said.

"Oh...'k. I'll be right back. Going to get something to drink. Want a Coke?" he called back.

"Sure," Naruto answered.

Sasuke walked inside, leaving Naruto alone with his lustful thoughts about Mikoto. It wasn't hard to come out with wank material, when she was bending over in those shorts. He could see her ass cheeks hanging out, and if he really looked, at the right time, he could see some of the hair lining her pussy.

Naruto spent a lot of time dreaming about Sasuke's Mom, especially what her pussy might look like. He jerked off many a night while thinking about her breasts and mouth. Mikoto had the prettiest mouth. Heart shaped, with ruby red lips, he wondered how they would feel rubbing up and down his shaft. Maybe it was the fact that none of the girls his age would put out, or perhaps it was that she was a young man's wet dream.

Mikoto knew exactly what she was doing. Purposely bending over, she hoped that her ass was plainly visible. These shorts were so short that wearing panties under them was impossible. Laughing as she noticed that her breasts were showing in the tee shirt, she wondered that maybe the bikini would have covered more.

Wanting to torture the poor guy a bit more, she walked over to Naruto. Standing in front of him, her crotch was about eye level with the teenager, who was sitting on the pavement. Mikoto knelt down.

"Heard you say you had a cramp. Where is it?" she asked, motherly.

"It's ok. It's gone," he stammered.

"Ok, hon. How are things going with your mom?" she inquired.

"Good," Naruto mumbled, staring at the ground.

He needed anywhere to look at, but what was in front of him. Naruto had always wondered what color her nipples were, now he knew. Plainly visible, the brown peaks were straining to escape the tight shirt she was wearing.

Just in time to save his friend, Sasuke walked back out of the house. Naruto jumped up and ran to his friend. Mikoto sighed.

"Play time is over," she thought, as she went into the house to clean up.

Her pussy was swollen and wet. Mikoto could not believe how horny dick teasing a young man had made her. All she could think about was getting up to her room and fingering her pussy until she came.

Running up to her bedroom, she quickly undressed from waist down. Running her fingers over her plump, lightly furred lips, she parted them. Her dark pink flesh glistened with drops of her milky pussy nectar.

Walking to the window, she was able to look out at the young man, who had been dominating her dreams, lately. She watched him train, shirtless. His young muscles flexed and relaxed, as he moved about.

Propping her leg up on the night table, her pussy was opened wide. Her fingers were able to move in and out of her sopping hole. Wet, squishing noises were audible, as she worked her hot cunt. Using her thumb, she pressed down on that pulsing nub.

As Naruto and Sasuke fought, Mikoto ground her clit against her thumb, as she finger fucked her pussy hard. Seeing brilliant colors explode before her eyes, she leaned her head against the window pane, as she came. Minutes later, she pulled her fingers out of her body and went to shower.

Mikoto used that fantasy many times that week. Frigging her pussy every night, she slept more soundly than ever. By Friday, her ex-husband called to see if Sasuke wanted to go to the Uchiha Stronghold with him over the weekend.

Knowing her son's relationship with his father had deteriorated since the divorce, she encouraged him to go. After hours of arguing, he gave in and went on the trip. Mikoto was alone for the weekend, with nothing to do.

She spent Friday night primping herself for no other reason than to be doing something. Legs freshly waxed, toe nails polished, and nicely trimmed pubic hair, and she felt sexy. Going into her room, she put on her black, lacy thong and matching bra. About to pick out an outfit to go to a club, she heard the doorbell.

Hastily putting on a silk robe, she ran downstairs to see who was there. Through the peep hole, she saw Naruto waiting on the stoop.

"What's he doing here?" she wondered.

Mikoto opened the door. Smiling, she cocked her head to the side, as she asked him what he needed. Plainly upset, he asked if Sasuke was at home. When told that Sasuke would be gone all weekend, he turned to leave.

"Naruto, wait. Come on inside. You look like you need to talk," she said, concerned.

Looking uncertain, he hesitated, but then entered the foray. Standing in the hall, looking like he wanted to be elsewhere, Naruto waited to see what Mikoto wanted.

"Come on, hon. Sit down. Talk to me," she said, leading him to the couch.

Plopping down on the couch, he sat silently. Naruto was pissed at his parents, but at the same time, seeing Mikoto in that robe was making him think those thoughts again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get her out of his mind.

"Tell me about it," she gently urged.

It had always been easy to talk to Sasuke's Mom, so within minutes he had spilled his guts to her. Telling her about how his Dad was riding his ass about being a great Shinobi, how he never got to do anything besides training; since he had to always take care of his mom, and how tired he was of the constant fighting; Naruto felt lighter having someone to confide in.

Noticing the time, he felt guilty having wasted her time. It was obvious that she had been planning on going out. He felt the need to apologize.

"I am so sorry for wasting your time. It is after midnight," he said.

"Oh honey! It's ok. I was gonna go out, only because I was alone tonight. I enjoy your company," she laughed.

"I told Dad that I was going to spend the night with Sasuke. Guess I better go on back home," he quietly said.

"Look...you can stay in Sasuke's room tonight. It is too late to be out and about," Mikoto said, using her no nonsense mom voice.

She got up from the couch. Going into the kitchen, she asked if he wanted something to drink. Agreeing to a coke, he sat on the couch, wondering if this was a good idea. He was going to be close to this woman, while she slept.

Mikoto brought him a coke and asked if he wanted to watch a movie with her. She put in an action flick, hoping that would keep his interest for a while. She didn't find them interesting, but most men did.

Glued to the action on the TV, he was unaware of the plan being put into motion by the woman sitting next to him. Mikoto watched this young man. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she absently snuggled against Naruto's side.

Her hand came to rest on his thigh, feeling it tense up. Taking a deep sigh, she let him believe that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Sliding her hand a bit further up his leg, she cracked her eyes open. Looking through her lashes, she saw his erection straining against his jeans.

Naruto was uncomfortable. His dick was hard. Her skin smelled so good. Wiggling down, he tried to maneuver her hand onto his throbbing cock. Managing to get it directly on his fly, he worked his pelvis up and down, using tiny movements.

Mikoto's eyes were wide open now. He had made his intentions known. Closing her fingers around his shaft, she was pleasantly surprised to feel how thick he was.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered.

Naruto placed his hand on top of hers, pushing himself up harder against her palm. She smiled. He wanted her.

Unzipping his fly, she reached inside and pulled his cock out of his boxers. The helmet was dark red and leaking pre cum already. Unable to wrap her fingers all the way around his shaft, Mikoto marveled how something so hard could be so velvety soft. She stroked his shaft up and down, slowly.

His breath hissed, as he felt her rub every sensitive spot he had. She knew just how to twist her hand, as she stroked him, in order to make the skin move around the head. None of his girlfriends had ever stroked him like this.

"Do you like this?" she asked, "Do you want me to suck you?"

Excited, he nodded his head. His ex-girlfriend Hinata had sucked his dick once. Well, it could not really be classified as sucking, since all she did was lick the head and then stop. He was curious to see what Mikoto would do.

"God! Yes, please," he whispered.

Naruto was afraid that this was all a dream. He thought that if he talked above a whisper, she would wake up and stop everything. He didn't realize how much he wanted to fuck Sasuke's Mom, until now.

Mikoto loved sucking dick. That was the one thing her ex-husband liked about her. Sliding to the floor, she positioned herself between his legs. With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she let her tongue trace his helmet. Flicking gently over the ridge, she felt him stiffen.

Her warm mouth engulfed his cock head. Naruto felt his toes curl, as she sucked only the head. Her hand stroking up his shaft, as her mouth descended down it. He almost died when he felt her other hand gently pull down on his aching balls.

His shaft was shiny wet with her spit, which made her hand glide up and down that meaty pole. She rotated her slick palm up and over his head, as she tongued his balls. Naruto sucked his breath in sharply, when she put one entire testicle in her mouth and circled her tongue around it, as she sucked gently.

Naruto knew he was about to explode. His balls were contracted tight to his body. He had never been so hard in his life. Feeling the contractions starting deep in his balls, he could not stop the rush of fluid about to spurt from his cock.

Mikoto felt his dick swell and waited for the jets of hot cum to spray the back of her mouth. Using her tongue, she worked his shaft, helping him ejaculate. He hollered out, hoarsely. Flooding her mouth with numerous jets of his cum, she tried her best to keep up.

Swallowing thickly, Mikoto stood up and looked directly at Naruto. She made sure he noticed her tongue lick the excess jism from the corner of her mouth. His eyes never left her mouth. With a glazed look, he tried to regain his senses.

"Naruto? I want you. Help me cum," she purred.

Leading him upstairs, she laid down on her back on the bed. Opening her robe, she showed him her bra and thong clad body. His eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Please...I want to feel your tongue on my clit . Eat my pussy, baby," she whispered, as she opened her legs wide.

Immediately, his gaze went to her barely covered cunt. He was aroused, but uneasy. Naruto looked up at this dream Goddess.

"I have...I have never...uh," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll show you," Mikoto purred.

Naruto got onto the bed beside her. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. Her tongue danced with his, as she sucked and kissed his lips. Mikoto lead his hand down to her pussy. Using his fingers, she rubbed her slit through her panties.

He worked his fingers inside her panties, coating his fingers in her juices. If it there was one thing he knew, it was how to finger a woman. She worked her hips in rhythm with his fingers. Little moans and sighs escaped her mouth.

"Taste your fingers, baby. Taste me on your fingers," she whispered.

She tasted tangy on his fingers. He wondered if the taste was the same directly from the source. Getting down between her legs, he lifted her hips, pulling her panties off. Her glorious pussy was bare in front of him.

"Open my pussy. Open the lips wide. See how wet you have made me?" she groaned, "Tell me what you see."

"Your pussy...so wet and pink," he said.

"Lick my clit, baby. Suck it into your mouth. Suck it like candy," she panted.

Naruto's fingers were deep inside her pussy, working their way in and out. She was panting, as she humped his hand. Feeling his warm mouth suck her clit deeply, she cried out, loudly. Digging her feet into the mattress, Mikoto pushed her hips up sharply.

He felt her fingers clenching his hair and knew that he was doing something right. Naruto circled her clit with his tongue, sometimes in a figure 8 and sometimes in various other shapes. He listened to her moans get louder.

Naruto felt Mikoto's pussy get tighter. If at all possible, her beautiful slit darkened to a deep rose shade and copious amounts of juice flooded his hand and face. He had to hold onto her hips to keep from being bucked off her pussy.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Please...gonna cum!" she screamed.

Naruto watched this sexy woman orgasm. Her perky nipples were hard enough to cut glass, and her chest was flushed crimson. A fine gloss of sweat covered her body, as she rode the waves of pleasure.

"Fuck me, Naruto! I want to feel your cock deep inside my pussy. Now!" she yelled.

Climbing on top of Mikoto, Naruto felt clumsy and unsure, until he felt her small hand worm it's way between their bodies. She guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy. Rubbing it between her swollen lips, she used her enormous amount of nectar to lubricate his shaft.

None of Naruto's dreams compared to this. Her pussy felt like wet silk, as he pushed into her scorching hot cunt. So soft, so smooth, nothing like his rough hand, she fit him like a glove.

Nature took over. He pumped his hips, furiously. Her hands on his hips, guiding him. Mikoto wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. She had never been one to have multiple orgasms, but this teenager had her on the verge of cumming again.

Naruto was groaning. He was so close and wanted nothing more than to fill her full of his seed. Putting her legs over his arms, he trapped her wrists in his hands. Using her body as leverage, he pounded the hell out of her.

"Make me cum, baby. Please!" she begged.

Mikoto felt the familiar lightning bolt shocks, as her body flew apart. Amazed at how quickly she was able to cum again, she let her body shudder and convulse.

"Cum with me, Naruto. Fill me full of your hot cum," she panted out.

That was all it took. Naruto exploded, as wave after wave radiated through him. He flooded her pussy. Collapsing down on her, he sighed into her neck.

Getting up on his elbows, he looked down at her. Mikoto was smiling. He pulled out of her warm body and rolled to her side.

She felt a warm river of cum drain out of her well sated pussy. It ran out of her hole and down between the crack of her ass, pooling on the sheets and leaving a wet place. How was she going to tell her son that his mother was fucking his best friend, with no intention of stopping?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. **Anyways I am going to start updating my stories on a more regular basis. Hopefully I still have fans.****

** Regarding Naruto's age and cock size, I know it's highly impossible for him to be that size at 12; nevertheless, him being 12 instead of 14 makes the action even worse in my fucked up head.**

**I think this story is in a serious need of more emotion depicted by Mikoto, once she sees him again and is informed of his death. But I tried my best. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"What have I just done" wondered Mikoto. The scratchiness of her voice was the only sound that could be heard in the bedroom, besides the light breathing coming from her young lover, whom still lay beside her. The strong scent of sex still lingered in the air. She could still feel his cum stirring up inside her, ready to find an egg and fertilize it.<p>

That's when she realized how severe her actions were; she just committed infidelity. Naruto was only twelve years old and was still considered a minor even though he held a ANBU rank. If found out, she would be sent to jail and labeled as a rapist by her peers. After she served her sentence, she could even be banished by the Uchiha's or even worse… From all of Konoha.

Her life would be ruined.

What would Naruto's mom, Namikaze Kushina, her best friend think about this little fuck fest. Mikoto would never be the same. She had to get out of the bed and take a shower, so it could somehow cleanse herself of the horrible sin that she just committed. She cursed at herself; she should have thought about the consequences instead of allowing her id to reign supreme over her superego.

Mikoto stared at Naruto; he was a gorgeous little kid and the love he made to her was not like that of a little kid. "Wait! What am I thinking about it was a horrible experience. I just had sex with a twelve-year-old and to make things worse he was my son's best friend." Mikoto kept trying to tell herself that he was 12; however, Naruto wasn't a regular twelve-year-old. That boy was packing some serious meat. She was such a pathetic person.

Mikoto looked at him once again. "I'm not sorry at all for having sex with him" realized Mikoto. "If any sexually frustrated women, who just got fucked by Naruto they would be the same way" whispered aloud, trying to rationalize why she couldn't forget the feeling of his big cock inserting her pussy and the taste of his lips as they met hers. "Now I'm attempting to rationalize why I just slept with a 12-year-old kid" sighed the sexually frustrated woman.

The female Uchiha felt the young blonde's cock grind into her cheeks. Mikoto's body jumped, as his cock rested between the outer split of her very shapely ass. She wanted him to grind his semi hard cock into her firm butt. Mikoto felt Naruto's cock got harder and harder until he was rigid as a piece of pipe. Mikoto lay perfectly still marveling at the sensation, of his cock feeling the soft twitch of his manhood.

He stroked into her, "Naruto, this is nice, so very nice fuck me with that big cock of yours."

She could still hear the light breathing of the blonde indicating that he was still asleep. Mikoto moaned in pleasure, she could stay like this forever, in her lover's arm with his lovely cock inside her. She could feel Naruto's pubic hair tickling her clit. The Uchiha gasped as the last inch of Naruto's member disappeared into her.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Then unexpectedly, he began to rock his hips harder, ramming his hard cock into his mature lover's wet pussy.

Mikoto arched her head back to see if the blonde was awake, but Naruto was still sound asleep wearing a smile on his face. Mikoto hoped that she was the person that Naruto was dreaming about. "What am I thinking about? I need to stop this now!" Her superego yelled inside her mind. "But it's so pleasing" retorted her id. "He appeared to be currently engaged in such a nice dream and if I move from this spot he surely will wake up."

"I'm such a horrible person" moaned Mikoto, as she gasped and panted, pushing her ass into his cock with a grunt, then she rotated her hips around with his big cock deep inside her. "Wake up Naruto" she begged. She tried to lie to herself that she wanted him to wake up so that they could have a chat about their relationship; nevertheless, if Naruto were to wake up now they surely would fuck each other all day long.

"Naruto…yes…yes…I'm going to cum all over your big cock…" Her pleas seemed to send Naruto over the edge and she felt him bursting, and exploding... shooting his hot semen deep inside her pussy. "That was a good fucking Naruto," Mikoto muttered. Then she felt guilt running through her core, how could she have taken advantage of an underage kid, while he was sleeping to make matters worse.

If Inoichi were to run through her memories, which the Hokage ordered him to do to all criminals, and he happened to come across this incident she would definitely get even more time in prison.

With a lot of willpower and help from Kami himself, or maybe fear that Minato would send an ANBU to search for Naruto; Mikoto got up from the bed and put her robe on. The Uchiha stood at the entrance of her room turned around and stared at Naruto's cock, for what seemed like an eternity. All she wanted to do was walk back to the bed and allow Naruto to fuck her brains out.

However, this time her superego prevailed and she walked to the kitchen to prepare him some breakfast. She didn't even take a shower, even though she didn't want to admit it the reason was, because she wanted to feel Naruto's sperm inside her. "I'm pathetic" she admitted again. She was as indecent as a person could get. Not only did she have sex with a minor, she was now slowly becoming addicted to his cock and just violated him a minute ago.

Mikoto decided to cook her son's best friend favorite meal, French toast and bacon. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him, once she saw him. Would she allow him to fuck her in the kitchen or would she tell him they can no longer see one another? The suspense was killing her, on one hand she wanted him to wake up now, although it would work in her favor if she had more time to think this through.

Would it be Conventional level of thinking or Post-Conventional level? She didn't know, the only thing she knew even though she really didn't want to admit it, was that she loved Naruto and his big cock.

OoO

She took a few steps forward and got down on her knees in front of him. She wasted no time taking it inside her mouth to suck. Her lips formed a tight O-ring around his shaft and her head quickly bobbed back and forth as she was easily giving Naruto the best blowjob of his life.

The room became filled with the vulgar sound of Mikoto sucking and slurping on his cock. He could see her saliva glistening off his erection whenever her head pulled back, only for her head to push back forward to suck it all with up with her vacuum. And with every bob of her head, her lips would go just a bit deeper, taking Naruto further inside her mouth.

Before Naruto knew it, she had fully deep throated him with her lips nearly touching his crotch, taking in all of his cock inside her mouth. Mikoto looked up at him and moaned the words, 'ta da', as if to show off her exceptional talent in giving a blowjob.

Mikoto's mouth started inching its way back after deep throating him. But where her lips once were, she covered with her hand and began jerking him off at the same time; giving him the pleasure of both her mouth and her fingers.

"Mikoto...I'm about to cum..." the blonde warned.

For better or worse, the elder Uchiha ignored Naruto's warning and kept at it. If anything, it only seemed to embolden her as she began to stroke and suck even harder. The pleasure he was receiving reached its inevitable climax and he shot a huge load of cum inside of her hot mouth. Naruto continued ejaculating with ever stroke she gave him, and all of it was sent straight to her stomach with her tight lips concealing everything combined with her mouth's powerful suction.

"You taste so good," she said casually, looking up at him while still on her knees.

"God Mikoto that was fucking incredible," Naruto gasped. "Come here Mikoto come over here. I want this cock inside you, baby. I want to fuck your sweet pussy. Now, mount me."

"Okay" stated Mikoto, as she transformed into a giant monster.

OoO

_Damn it_, he thought. _Why does it always have to happen at the good parts…_

His eyes opened a little.

"I hate mornings," he mumbled. He yawned, and looked up. His surroundings surprised him…

Then it dawned on him… He had just fucked Sasuke's mom… all night long. It was a wonderful experience, his first fuck time fucking a mature woman and it was the hottest milf in all of Konoha. He looked around for his lover and she was nowhere to be found.

Naruto's heart dropped. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Shit" cursed Naruto aloud. He forgot the most important rule Sasuke told him, when you fucked an older woman. You never, ever, ever, ever allow them to wake up before you. It gives them time to think about the indecent act that has just taking place. And usually when girls get time to think it's not a good thing.

Naruto decided to take a shower first, because he kind of knew that Mikoto would more than likely want him to go home. He thought about going down there right now, since it would give her less time to think about it, but he decided that she already made up her mind.

As the warm water sprayed on his young body, he began to think about the time he spent with Mikoto. He loved her so much; she was sexy, smart and just a great person to hang around. He couldn't forget the feeling he felt once he first dove into the tight pussy of the blue-haired Uchiha. The sexy face she made once he put it in, the moan she made, he would never forget any of that.

Day dream mode

With a gliding motion, Mikoto smoothed her grip up and down Naruto's shaft a few times. It twitched whenever her grip passed over the ridge of his cockhead. She marveled at it, amazed by the fact that it was growing even more firm as she paid attention to it.

Increasing the speed of her stroking, Mikoto began jerking Naruto off in earnest, "I can't wait to see this thing shoot all of its gooey mess." Mikoto spit out some more saliva, and soon the bathroom was filled by the lusty sounds of her slick pumping, "It's okay cutie, if you need to cum. Go ahead; I want to watch it shoot out."

Naruto's cock was on fire as his semen blasted out, shot after shot of the pearly fluid launching into the air by his heaving erection and pumping fist.

End

The cum was everywhere, and he smiled as he realized that he was actually masturbating to him thinking of her jerking him off. After cleaning up the cum from the bath tub, and putting on some of Sasuke's clothes he stood at the top of the stairs.

Frozen…

He didn't want to move. He could feel the negativity floating in the air just ready to ruin their relationship. He knew that if he went downstairs that she would tell him that they could no longer see one another. And Naruto didn't want that, he loved Mikoto more than anything else in the world, well except his mom obviously; however, Mikoto was a close second. Naruto walked down the steps, as slow as he could

OoO

Mikoto's heart pounded, upon hearing Naruto walk down the steps. Would she stick to her plan or just allow her love for Naruto to think for her.

Naruto walked into the room and sat down at the table, where a plate was of food was already ready. They sat in silence for a while just staring at

"Naruto" began Mikoto. The doubt she once had returned again this time in full force; the terrible feeling of wrong doing and fear. "I love you…" she stated, struggling to remember what she was going to say. Hope overcame the young shinobi upon hearing her utter those words. He might have had a chance after all.

Mikoto stood their silent, staring at handsome blonde. She wanted to run, run as far as she could away with Naruto so they could continue their forbidden love. No more, she was no longer afraid she had to do the right thing. She already did an immoral thing by forcibly taking the love of Naruto from someone lovely female, who deserved it more than herself.

"Naruto" started up Mikoto again this time confident. "Let's take a week, think this over and you come over here and we'll talk about us." Mikoto cursed at her pathetic self, she didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that they could no longer see one another. She needed to think things through, to re-evaluate what she felt and what she wanted.

Naruto felt that she was turning him down in a nice way." Why do we need to think this out" questioned Naruto. "I'm madly in love with you and you feel the same way about me."

Mikoto sighed, Naruto was right she did love him; however, sometimes when you love something you must let it go and be happy. "Yes I do love you Naruto, but having sex with a minor is statutory rape, which is a serious crime in Konoha." Mikoto said, while recounting the last time a person was caught with 'corrupting' a minor.

It was Amarashi Kentsui, she was a beautiful Academy teacher that was caught having sex with a couple of her male students after class. Hiruzen-sama gave her 15 years in Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. In Konoha, Carnal Knowledge of a Minor is up there with Treasoning,

Naruto faced turned into disgust, "So Konoha's strict laws are keeping us from being together."

"No, not at all I just need time to think this over" Mikoto responded. "I hope you can understand that, my love." Mikoto tried to sound as confident as she could, but she knew that if Naruto were to ask her to have sex with him she would do it without hesitation.

"I'll be back on Monday." Naruto stated, getting up from his table. His handsome face was calm and he gave her a warm smile. "I hope you make the right choice."

"I hope we make the right choice" added Mikoto, as she walked him to the door. The blonde gave her another smile, while he exited the Uchiha home. Mikoto leaned against the door, "7 whole days?" How in the hell was she going to survive that long, especially when her lover lived just down the street.

_What was I thinking. There's no way this is going to work. _

OoO

"This is nice" whispered Mikoto, while taking a stroll through the woods of Konoha. She loved to spend time with nature, to escape the perils of life. She looked up at the blue sky; the fluffy white clouds in the sky, which were gliding almost imperceptibly in the sky. She always admired how the clouds were never the same, change their shapes constantly.

Unlike people, nature doesn't intentionally harm someone. Even during its darkest hours, when the sky turns black with thick heavy clouds, and the steady downpour outside could be heard gently beating against the roof, nature is just attempting to nourish the land.

The main reason Mikoto took these trips out to the woods, was it helped her somewhat get her mind off of Naruto. However, today nature had little effect on her getting him out of mind. Today was the day.

"Finally!" she happily shouted. She was going to see Naruto. The female Uchiha felt like a little schoolgirl thinking about her 'lover'. Mikoto took a seat on a tree. It had been a long, draining and stressful week; nevertheless, she was proud of herself that she made it without speaking to the blonde not even once. There were many days that she wanted to walk to his house and just drop to her knees and suck him off.

Day Dream mode

"I need you in me" moaned Mikoto, as she took his shaft in her hand and guided it into her pussy. She could feel his large mushroom-shaped head pushing against her wet opening. Mikoto looked Naruto in the eyes as she sank further down on his rod. Naruto's cock stretched and filled her tight opening. Mikoto eased herself slowly on his meat until she could feel Naruto's pubic hair tickling her clit. Mikoto gasped as the last inch of Naruto's member disappeared into her.

She threw her head back on the mirror and yelled "Oh, fuck." The beautiful sensation of her soft insides rubbing along the length of Naruto's shaft was utterly perfect. He wanted to just savor the feeling of that connection, the coming together of two pieces of an instinctual puzzle that had existed since the beginning of human kind. The heat that radiated off their bodies became on fire.

As Naruto listened to her heavy panting, he took a firm hold of her hips and finally started to pull out of her. Mikoto groaned the entire time until she felt his sudden thrust back into her waiting pussy. Then he did another slow withdrawal and just like before, forced his cock all the way back inside. The sounds of their soaking members squishing and slapping against one another echoed through the petite room.

He pinched hard on her erect nipples, sending chills down her body, as he moved faster in her pussy then he rammed is big cock all the way in just as his hot load filled her deep in cunt. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum entering her body.

End

Mikoto was now doing the unthinkable… she was getting off in the woods. She wanted to stop, but couldn't. Her slick fingers slid into her making squishing noises in her wetness as she slid them in and out and then worked them up and to her g-spot. She could see him, thrusting his hips forward until every inch of his big penis vanished between her sensitive labia.

She was pathetic and she knew it. Nature was supposed to be a way that she could escape from her immoral life; however, today she brought it to nature. Without warning a hot flow coated along her hand and dribbled out along her hip.

"That was great" moaned Mikoto. She quickly pulled up her pants and continued her daily scroll through the woods. What was wrong with her? She couldn't answer that. Even though it had been a week she didn't know what to do about their relationship. Continue it and live in fear or end it and live in regret. Neither of them were really an attractive choice.

"Shit" cursed Mikoto, looking at her watch. It was already 4. She had to get home and make sure everything was special for her encounter with Naruto. She didn't even know what she was going to wear just yet.

OoO

Mikoto smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes strayed down to the twin beauties being held prisoner down inside her slinky, white dress as they tried to make their escape from the swooping neckline. She was tall and slender, had a bundle of delicious curves - buxom with a trim waist and a shapely, tight butt. Her medium-length, blue hair was in a bun that displayed her beautiful eyes, a pert nose and luscious seemingly always moist lips. She had gorgeous tanned legs that were always freshly shaven and seemed to shimmer with silky softness.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Would Naruto love it as much as she did? She shouldn't care what an underage boy thought about her appearance. But she did and she was just dying to see her blonde once again. The female Uchiha had finally given up worrying about people finding out about what people thought about their relationship, for now at least. She wanted to feel Naruto's big cock feel her up one more time.

Mikoto twirled around in front of the mirror, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. She was a horrible person to seduce a 12-year-old, but today wasn't the day to think about how much of a pathetic person she was. The blue-haired Uchiha turned around and bent over thus pushing her derrière out, showing a freshly shaven pussy. That's where she wanted Naruto to fuck her all night long. Mikoto felt her inner and outer lips quiver excitedly as they swelled with blood. Her cervix seemed to shift downward as she dreamed about getting fucked by him.

OoO

Mikoto sighed, it was already 9 o'clock and she had waited for over 3 hours for the blonde. The table was already set and the food she prepared had gone cold. The candles had already blown out.

Was it her fault? Did she push Naruto away? No way she kept repeating to herself. She just told him to think about for a week. Mikoto vividly remembered the pain in his eyes, even though it was for a few seconds, when she told him to think it over. Could he have mistaken it as her rejecting him?

"No way" stated Mikoto aloud. He probably was on his way back from a mission and was just running a little late. Besides, she didn't give him a specific time. He'll probably show up later and we can get straight to the love-making.

A sudden knocking sound came from the front door. Mikoto's heart began to pound with excitement and fear. Without thought she dashed down the long hallway that leads to the front door. Her door didn't contain much see through material, but through the material that was see through, she could see spiky blonde hair.

He came. Talking was no longer going through the mind of the female Uchiha. She just wanted to make love with him all night long. It took plenty of mental toughness to stop herself from dropping on her knees before opening the door.

Mikoto unlocked the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. She didn't know what she was going to do. "I'm going to suck that big cock of his" murmured Mikoto to herself. She wasn't one that usually liked dirty talk; however, Naruto came so fuck it.

The blue haired Uchiha opened the door and her heart dropped. Standing outside her door were the parents of Naruto, Kushina and Minato. They both put on fake smiles upon seeing Mikoto. Easily seeing that their smiles weren't genuine her heart rose into her throat. Could they have figured out that she fucked Naruto and basically raped him while he was sound sleep? No it had to be something else. But what?

Minato sighed, judging by Mikoto's attire it appeared she was having a fine night so far, she probably took is advice and began dating again. He hated that they would have to break the news to her. He stared at his wife, whom already had tears welling up in her eyes. He'd never seen his wife cry so much before. She had always been more of a tomboy. If this news did this to Kushina, it would damn near break Mikoto. And it was his entire fault.

"Mikoto-san" began Minato. "I have some bad news regarding Naruto and Sasuke. I sent the pair along with two other ANBU to Yuki no Kuni to complete an S-Rank mission and it seems that the two Shinobi were killed trying to protect their teammates, who managed to live and report it back to us."

Mikoto heart stopped and it felt as if she could no longer breathe. The two people she loved the most were now gone. Mikoto sat there quiet not even thinking. Kushina wrapped her arms tightly around Mikoto in a hug, hoping she could comfort her. Mikoto's body gently rocked back and forth, her cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from her glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf her.

OoO

Year Later

Mikoto stared at herself in the mirror; her black eyes which used to sparkle with kindness, now stared back at hear bearing no emotion at all. She no longer had any emotions to show. Why should she? Emotions just brought along despair in the end. Being without emotions would lead the Shinobi world to peace. If you no longer love then you wouldn't be able to hate, and then there would be no reason to fight. Same thing could apply to the rest of the emotions. No more laughter equals no more tears.

She no longer cared. Especially since today would be her last day anyways. Kushina attempted to convince Mikoto that committing suicide wasn't the way to go. Nevertheless, she still has Minato while the Uchiha had nobody. Both of her favorite people in the world died on the same day.

Mikoto looked at the calendar that was on the counter, it was exactly a year from today that her life crumbled. If she could laugh she would. Her old self was weak she wished that she could have pity on herself. Giving a fuck what the people of Konoha thought about was not the best decision. Who cares? Thinking about the past wouldn't magically bring anyone back.

Mikoto walked to the window of her bedroom mirror. A Shinobi of Konoha was posted at every corner trying their best to intercept the enemy's attack. The war Konoha is currently in with Yuki no Kuni is a perfect example of why emotions are no good. The Yondaime declared war on Yukigakure, because he and many others believe that Kazahana Koyuki, the daimyo had planned the death of Sasuke and Naruto. Even though it makes no sense, since Sasuke and Naruto were integral parts in helping them defeat the tyrant Kazahana Doto.

Now Konoha, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and its Shinobi are fighting a surprisingly losing battle against the once joked Shinobi countries in Yukigakure and its allies Takigakure and Hoshigakure. It was laughable; nevertheless, she was unable to produce laughter.

OoO

The warm flowing stream glistened with the lively reflection of the bright sun shining on it, bouncing off in every direction like a beautiful crystal. The bright blue sky lay in the humid air, with no clouds to be seen. He could feel his blonde locks sway from side to side, being lightly pushed by the warm summer's breeze. The sun gently beamed upon his face, his gaze was locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow him feed off of its beauty and live forever.

Whoever said nature reflects the feelings of the people around it lied… badly. Thought Minato, as he walked through the village he ruled over or what remained of it. The village was wrecked. Very few buildings stood, even the Hokage's Tower was destroyed when Yukigakure attacked. This was the first time the Hokage's Tower has ever been destroyed since its existence, which proves how incompetent he was at being a Hokage.

Most of the inhabitants of Konoha had to relocate to Sunagakure for better protection, to the chagrin of Minato. Even though he was against them relocating, relocation the citizens actually benefited the soldiers of Konoha, because it enabled them to send more Shinobis in battle. This new strategy allowed them to earn their first battle of this so far one-sided war.

Many Shinobi and citizens have died and why, because he wanted to get retribution on Yukigakure for killing Naruto and Sasuke. What a great Hokage he was. How did he know that Sasuke and Naruto were even killed by Shinobi's of Yukigakure?

How did they even know that they were dead? Minato didn't want to think too much about Sasuke and Naruto being alive. Even though Minato didn't want to tell anyone, there was a chance that the two Shinobi were alive and helping Yukigakure kick their ass. Minato's suspicion increased even more about them being alive when someone reported that they fought someone who possessed the Sharingan. Many took that with a grain of salt.

Minato mood soured even more, once he passed the Uchiha compound. Most of the Uchiha's were either currently fighting in the war or had died fighting in it. He offered Mikoto the opportunity to go to a safer location in Sunagakure; however, she refused. Saying Mikoto has changed since the 'death' of Sasuke and Naruto was probably the understatement of the century. The death of a child would change anyone, but now she is just an emotionless shell.

Kushina, whom has gotten over the death of one child by forcing Minato to impregnate her, told him that Mikoto attempted to commit suicide multiple times but they never were successful. "Hn" sighed the blonde Hokage. She was such a loving woman. It was such a shame and he was the blame for hers and others losses.

OoO

A young Shinobi that sported a white ninja jacket and blue ninja sandals, he ran a shaky hand through his spiky blonde hair. His deep blue eyes, resembling the most beautiful sapphire, gleamed with determination. The blonde stood near a cliff surrounded by three people.

"Naruto today is the day Konoha shall burn in hell" stated a brown-haired woman who was standing next to him. She was Haruna, the Daimyo of Na no Kuni, and his soon to be wife.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later" stated Naruto, as he and Sasuke ran towards Konoha. The blonde had to see her again. See if he still loved her.

OoO

Mikoto's body jerked forward, her thighs slapping together but her calves still scissored apart. Her feet rested on their heels...her toes spread apart as her knees still trembled with post orgasmic contractions. Her tits were trapped between her arms and ballooned outward. Her nipples poked out...huge and engorged like big demon eyes. She stared downward...eyes glazed over...letting out little shivering-like gasps.

Nothing not even an orgasm could bring her pleasure. It really was time to end her pathetic life, but first she wanted to bathe and possibly wash away all of her guilt before the inevitable. Mikoto opened the door to her bedroom; even though no one lived with her it gave her a sense of privacy, and what she saw once she opened the door caused her heart to drop.

Was she dreaming? Mikoto pinched herself, but nothing happened. Was this real? No way he's dead. Someone probably put her under a Genjutsu. No this was real. He was really alive. A stream of tears began to flow down her face, as she leaned on his shoulders. All the tears she had bottled up for so long were now lowing out of her eyes.

"Why" asked Mikoto. "Why did you just leave me" sobbed the Uchiha. Words couldn't describe how heartbroken she was once she learned about his death. She was glad to see that her lover was alive, but she had to know if her Sasuke was alive. "Is Sasuke alive?"

The blonde stood there stunned as his mind, like a camcorder, recorded everything: her raven black hair laying down upon her naked shoulders, the curve of her hips as they gracefully became her thin waste, the bulge of her pubic mound as if she just finished masturbating, and the cute, and the spray of cute freckles across her beautiful breast.

"Let's talk later" replied her lover, as he lifted her head up. Her core creamed at the velvet tone of his musical, molten voice, the heat in her stomach settling on that lusty part of her. "I'll tell you everything you want." Their lips met in soft, tender kisses – kisses of longing fulfilled, of deepest gratitude shared, and yes, in some way, of love. Mikoto's lips met his. Her lips were moist and sensuous, intoxicating, her mouth warm and smooth. Mikoto's tongue entered his mouth and dueled with his.

"Much later." She murmured into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue.

"You're beautiful," Naruto whispered through their kissing. She felt like her body had been set on fire as his smooth words filled her ears.

Mikoto smiled at that. She'd heard those words before, from many men, but never with such heartfelt honesty. It was flattering to come from someone who meant it, rather than some jock who just wanted to get into her pants. It wasn't what Naruto said, it was the tone he said it in. It was literally as if a lightning bolt came out of his mouth and went down straight through her pussy. A jolt of pure energy struck and she had heard second orgasm.

Another tear slipped from her eye as she smiled into the most wonderful face in the world. This time he kissed the tear away and she turned slightly to catch his lips with her own. They passionately kissed for a long time, his hips cradled between her thighs but motionless.

Mikoto reached behind her and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the bed. Mikoto didn't know what was going over her, but she no longer cared about the past. She wanted him.

After a couple of minutes Naruto broke free, unzipped his jeans; and pulled them down to his ankles. His eyes caught hers.

"Look at how big you are Naruto you must really be excited" smiled Mikoto. His cock has gotten even bigger, she didn't even know if she could fit that in her pussy. "I've been thinking about this big cock for a long time now."

She took hold of his cock and slowly began to stroke him. The sensations were fantastic, and he knew he could not last for long if she kept that up. Naruto fondled her milk laden breasts and ran her hands up and down her body. They kissed passionately, their tongues probing each other's mouth for a long time; eventually they moved to the bed and sort of flopped down as they reached for each other, for a few moments they were just savoring the feel of each other's warm bodies.

After a time Mikoto took Naruto's cock into her warm wet mouth. She worked very lovingly just licking around his head and down the sides, it was a sort of heavenly torture which he knew could only last for a short while. Occasionally she would give the head of his cock a little suck. As the oncoming orgasm approached he became more restless and Naruto could only moan in pleasure as she slowly now concentrated on taking him as far as she could into her mouth.

Naruto breath grew sharp and rapid. Then it came. The first rope exploded out as a thick dollop of semen flew high into the air. Before that one landed on Mikoto's arm, another blast came out, shooting nearly as high as the first.

"Oh god!" Mikoto cried excitedly like a schoolgirl, watching Naruto's cock explode as though it were occurring in slow motion. Two more thick ropes ejected as his big cock heaved with pleasure, both of them hitting her face. She jacked him off relentlessly, beads of cum flying through the air in all directions, landing everywhere. She coaxed every bit of his orgasm out, squeezing his shaft from base to tip so the last of it oozed out onto her fingers and wrist. She had it all over herself, droplets of seamen decorating her tits and shoulders.

His eyes were fixed on her breasts. He stared at them intently, almost like a scientist or something, studying them. He took his free arm and moved it toward her. Then he stopped in mid-air, just hanging there. Her nipples started to contract and tingle. He moved his index finger slightly back and forth, and her nipple could feel him touching it, squeezing the pulsations right through her clitoris, which started to throb.

"Kami, Naruto, how do you do that?" Mikoto murmured. Nothing had ever felt this good; no touch had ever driven her like his. One of his hands toyed with her other nipple, pinching it between his fingers, pulling with just the right amount of pleasurable pain. Then he moved his hand slowly toward her again, his eyes still riveted on her breasts. He took Mikoto nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it gently back and forth. With every twist, sparks were flying through her clit, into her labia and vagina.

Naruto grabbed her and twirled Mikoto around sitting her where he had been and gripped her little dress sliding it slowly down her legs as he smiled devilishly at her and watched her cleanly shaven pussy appear. Her labia already starting to swell and glisten with aroused wetness. He used his thumbs to spread her juicy cunt lips and expose her little erect clit. The blonde's fingers played along the outer lips of her pussy, feeling her slick warmth starting to seep out from inside. Her toes stretched apart and dug into the rug. Mikoto's unsteady knees shivered in response to the taut muscles in her thighs while his finger tortured her wet clit.

"Oh Kami yes Naruto please continue!" Mikoto exclaimed over and over again as he continued to finger fuck her.

Naruto pushed his face down between her wide spread legs and slowly started a slow wet lick all around her clit until she seemed ready for him to slide his tongue directly over it. Mikoto's body started a slow vibration and her hips began a slow rotation as Naruto continued to lick her wet sloppy aroused pussy. His fingers slid into her making squishing noises in her wetness as he slid them in and out and then worked them up and to her g-spot.

"Oh Kami yes Naruto I needed!" Mikoto exclaimed over and over as Naruto continued to tease and lick her until her entire body convulsed. Her legs tightening, muscles clenching. Mikoto's hand immediately pushed at Naruto's forehead and she screamed out, "Fuck! I'm cumming! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! I'm cumming!" He pulled back and smiled as he enjoyed watching her legs fan in and out and then squeezed together and her body rolled over to her side and back.

Mikoto shifted, lifting up on her knees as she moved closer between his legs. She brought up her hands and gingerly touched his dick. Naruto trembled at the contact. She looked like she was inspecting his cock as she tilted her head this way and that. Her expression was inscrutable. Her eyes and cheeks glowed.

The female Uchiha closed her eyes a moment, gathering her courage. She took a deep breath, and slowly wrapped both her hands around his shaft. He moaned, his dick pulsing in her grip. Some left over cum oozed from the slit at the tip.

Naruto moaned in bliss, feeling the incredible heat of his lover's mouth, the soft but firm wet caresses of her swirling tongue, the tugging motions of her cheeks as she pulled him in. She breathed out through her nose, slid her hands down to the base of his thick cock, massaging his swollen balls as she took about half of his penis. Her lips were stretched by his dick. She smelled his musky maleness invading her rioting senses, tasted the salty fluid as her tongue lapped an oozing droplet from his cock head.

For a long moment, Mikoto just sucked, tasting the flesh of his cock and the fluid that seeped onto her tongue. She worked her jaw, gently munching Naruto's sausage, massaging the underside of his shaft with her tongue. Naruto sighed in pleasure, writhing under his lover. She squirmed a little, shifting her legs, arching her back as she sucked him.

Mikoto tensed suddenly, shuddering, moaning around his cock. She rolled her hips, and her lips, dripping and shiny, parted around his dick as she panted heatedly and shuddered. The aroma of an aroused pussy filled the air, and she winced, jerking a little, breathing hotly on his cock. "Oh, fuck!" she gasped. Then, with a moan, she resumed sucking him off.

Naruto gripped her head, gasping, panting, and making little choking sounds as he exploded like a freaking volcano. Mikoto moaned as his semen jetted into her mouth. She jerked back until just the spurting head of his cock was between her shiny wet lips, and sucked hard, making faint little grunting noises as his thick, creamy load filled her mouth. Her tongue rubbed firmly against the underside of his cock head, and her hands stroked up and down his shaft, lightly squeezing his balls.

"You're amazing Mikoto" Naruto complimented.

"I need you in me." Her voice was low and intense, portraying all the pent-up need ready to explode within her. The female Uchiha moaned, as she lay down and held her arms open pulling Naruto to take position between her legs. She grabbed his cock and gently rubbed it up and down on her vagina lips. She was already wet and waiting to receive him. Naruto attempted to go in.

"Easy," Mikoto winced. "Easy baby... oh fuck you're big," Mikoto's eyes closed and she grunted as though in pain.

"Please Naruto don't play around I need you in me now." Naruto pushed gently into her. Mikoto gave a little moan of happiness as he moved gently in and out, going deeper with each thrust gasped loudly With fluid motions, Naruto started to fuck his cock in and out of her. He could manage a little better than half his shaft before he'd slide it back and fuck it into her again. He maintained a slow pace.

Mikoto hugged the blonde close, curling her arms around his torso. Her breasts pressed against his chest, "You're fucking me so good Naruto. So slow, so nice. I love it. I love your big cock." when she felt the head of his cock spread her pussy lips and sank deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, while he slowly rocked his hips. She moaned loudly into his mouth as his cock thrust in and out of her wet pussy.

She could feel almost the entirety of his massive cock filling her sex, stretching her to the limit. His slow thrusting motions created long sensations of hot friction against her clit. Enjoying the wonderful feeling as Mikoto's muscles rippled giving the effect of gripping him and massaging him at the same time. He was soon all the way inside her or as far as he could go. Naruto moved in and out slowly gathering speed penetrating deeper with each thrust, until he was completely buried inside of her, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix. For a moment they lay still savoring the intense feelings as they gently kissed.

"Oow fuck" she gasped, "Be careful, you gotten even bigger. You nearly split me in two. Kami it feels like it's up in my stomach."

Mikoto almost came then the feeling was so intense. But she also knew something was not right. The sex she was having right now was passionate. It was much better than she had experienced in past encounters. She was still pinned under his weight. He hadn't moved, but she could feel his cock pulsating and throbbing in her cunt. Every time he breathed his cock moved slightly inside her.

Slipping his arms between Mikoto and the bed, Naruto clasped her close to his chest. He continued the slow thrusts. "I'm going to cum Naruto! Oh fuck...! I'm going to... I'm cumming! Fuck me!" Her fingernails dug into Naruto's back and Mikoto shook with the power of her cum, fluids leaking from her sex and lubricating their union further.

"Fuck me Naruto."

"I want to hear you beg for it" joked Naruto.

"Please give it to me Naruto."

"That's not good enough for me."

"Please fuck the shit out of me Naruto."

Mikoto began to cry out at each thrust of his hips, wrapping her legs around his back as he pistoned into her pussy. She arched her back, pumping up her pelvis to meet his every stroke, gasping for breath. Suddenly she came, growing rigid with a shriek of ecstasy but he did not let up fucking her. Mikoto found her hands pressed against her own temples as if to guard her mind against the waves of pleasure cascading into her.

'Oh my God!' she moaned as a more powerful rush of excitement smothered her body and she knew this had to be the man of her dreams. She was moaning with every thrust now, she had never been fucked as good as she was being fucked now, and his cock seemed to fit better than it ever had. In and out he went, the friction of her tight cunt was exquisite, faster and faster he pumped into her. "Fuck me damn it Naruto, fuck me, I want to feel that big cock of yours, you got it, damn it give it to your slut."

Naruto was surprised by the way she was talking. "So you're my slut now" smirked Naruto. "I like the ring to that, Uchiha Mikoto the slut of Namikaze Naruto."

He lifted her legs to his shoulders, she was open and she was begging for it, he buried his cock in her and she wailed and he pumped her, he could tell her vagina was stretching with every stroke, she was still so very tight but she was accepting him, he couldn't get any deeper he thought. He started stroking hard and he came against a solid mass, she plead with him to stop. He did, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Mikoto I guess you can't handle the real me" joked Naruto.

"I haven't fucked anyone in a long time" responded Mikoto, bring up the sad memories of going dick-less for such a long time.

He began to rock his hips harder, ramming his hard cock into his mature lover's wet pussy. His hands were filled with her big tits and he squeezed them hard. He pulled and pinched her hard nipples and she screamed with hot desire. They grunted and moaned as they rocked together.

Without ever slowing she followed with a moan of rapture... "Uuuuuuhhhh... Oooohhh... Uuuhuhh..." she stated with a sense of urgency, "Oh! Naruto! Oh Kami!"

She screamed and had many orgasms her juices flowing down his giant shaft as he slammed in and out of her. He sent his cock deeper inside her tight pussy, the base of his cock scraping her clit. The ache in his groin had reached the point of no return and he grasped her hips with both hands and continued to pump her. Her spasms were beginning to subside when he felt the wave of orgasm rush through his body. Naruto withdrew sharply from her and exploded - thick cords erupting from him, lacing her back and bottom with pearl-white ropes that lay across her like icing.

"That was a good fucking Naruto," Mikoto muttered, but suddenly she felt the big knob against her asshole and knew what she was in for. Naruto pumped his hips and lodged himself inside her O ring, his hips jerking to and from. "Nooo, noooo! It's too big! No! Stop, please!"

"Mikoto you always said you wanted something different" stated the blonde. "I'll be gentle… I promise."

Naruto pushed through her sphincter and her body rebelled as her sphincter snapped shut around his cock head, and she wailed in pain.

She pushed back hard, he broke through her and was all the way in, and she hollered in pain. He thrust with power and control, taking his time at first slowly retracting his trunk from the confines of her anal passage, waiting a second, then stuffing it back in there stretching the elastic brown sleeve to its full potential. The moves became faster and stronger as he pumped his dinosaur cock deeper and deeper.

"Ohhh, yes, I can feel your big hard cock stretching me. Fuck me hard, please." The blonde didn't need any further encouragement. His strokes in and out of her tight little bottom increased in length with each stroke. Despite the initial pain, she responded with enthusiasm, pushing back as he penetrated her. Naruto pushed her legs towards her breasts creating a fantastic view. Her freshly fucked cunt was still wet and open, her blue hair was matted down to her face by the sweat and her fantastic breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest.

"Oh, Naruto, your thick cock is filling my little asshole, I can't take it. I love how my ass feels with your cock filling it..."

The blonde groaned, the sound of Mikoto's filthy talk excited him even more. He began pounding her, his cock shoving in and out of her asshole, his balls slapping against her. The Uchiha's bowels continued squeezing him, grabbing his dick like a tight fist, as she came and he fucked her even harder. She wailed as her orgasm washed through her, as she felt pleasure as she has never felt before.

She sensed an urgency building in Naruto, his thrusts became deeper, faster and more powerful. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into him begging him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto continued to plunge his heavy member extremely hard into her clutching rectum. He pinched hard on her erect nipples, sending chills down her body, as he moved faster in her ass then he rammed is big cock all the way in just as his hot load filled her deep in her ass. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum entering her ass.

The white ropes of her son's best friend cum sprayed the walls of the Uchiha's anal channel, and sprayed, and sprayed. She trembled as though being shaken by some strange animal. She humped her ass violently against the thick male member filling her. She crashed to the bed and felt the weight fall from her back, but she left the earth and drifted into oblivion.

"Oh, god, oh god," Karen screamed, as the orgasm tore through her. Mikoto reached behind her and grabbed his wrist, leading him to lie down next to her. As he lay on his back she was on her side, next to him - her top leg drawn up and stretching across the tops of his thighs, her head resting on his chest. They embraced for a long time, breathing hard into each other's mouths as they kissed.

"That was amazing!" Naruto cried.

Mikoto smiled, Naruto didn't understand how much she loved him. Mikoto was so tired of being alone and spent so many nights hoping that Naruto would come back and would love her. She no longer cared about what the blonde had done for the past year, she was going to confess her love for him like she should have done after the first time they mad love.

"Naruto I love you, I'm desperately in love with you, and you make me feel like a woman, a beautiful woman; I'm glad I chose to live my life with you. I don't feel old when I'm with you Naruto," she sighed, knowing that this was the right thing to do. "In fact, memories of when I was younger keep surfacing, reminding me just how wild we were back in the day."

He held her and nuzzled her neck, kissing it and nibbling on her hair, his hand went to her breast, he caressed her and she snuggled against him.

"Naruto, could you put it in me, I'd like to sleep with you in me."

She arched her back presenting herself to him, he was nearly hard, and he slid into her awaiting vagina. He stroked into her, slowly deeply, filling her, she snuggled back against him and breathed, "Naruto, this is nice, so very nice. Your cock is so nice and big."

He felt a little orgasm flow through her, the contractions of her vagina brought him to climax, and he added another deposit of his sperm deep within her.

"Sooo very nice now stay in me, please Naruto" stated Mikoto. "Do you love me Naruto?" Mikoto asked running her fingers through his thick, blonde hair and knew that this handsome guy had her heart and soul. Mikoto already knew what the answer was going to; nevertheless, she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

Naruto looked into the deep black eyes of the Uchiha; she was such a beautiful woman. If you would have told him a couple of years ago that he would be in Sasuke's mom bed fucking her, he would have asked you if you were spying on his dreams. If you would have asked him a year ago if he loved her, the answer would have been hell yeah. But now...

The blonde pulled out of the blue-haired Uchiha, which caused her to let out a surprised moan, and he sat at the edge of his bed.

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed silently, expressionless. Mikoto had a bad feeling about this, why is he taking so long. . What was he thinking behind those cool blue eyes? She'd been through so many horrible things over last year, but if Naruto no longer loved her she wouldn't be able to live.

Naruto watched as hurt bled into her eyes. It was deep seated and painful as if he had taken a knife and mercilessly plunged it into her heart. He expected that reaction and understood the pain.

A sigh escaped the lips of the Namikaze, "Yes I do."

Emotions of relief and love flooded through the body of the Uchiha. This is what kept her alive, the love of this man. She didn't need anything or anyone else. Just Naruto…

They looked into one another eyes and a strange feeling over Mikoto. Time slowed, and darkness began to close in on her like the heavy velvet curtains that signaled the end of a theatre performance. The black flames danced around the house before engulfing it and turning it into ash.

OoO

Naruto smiled, he was for the first time in a while truly happy. '_It is such a great feeling to be happy' _smirked the blonde_. _Healong with Sasuke led Na no Kuni and its allies to victory against three of the great Shinobi Nations. Even though he took great pride in that accomplishment the reason he was so happy was all because he was with the love of his life… Haruna.

Naruto had no regrets about what he did to his former lover, Mikoto. The only regret he had towards that situation is that he lied about his love for her when she asked. He had loved her; however, how could you love someone that would turn their back on you when push comes to shove. Through the Genjutsu he had on her, he figured out that she even come to cherish him more than her own child. That's disgusting.

Naruto shook his head; he promised himself that he wouldn't think about that time again. It was a one-time thing and he vowed to never cheat on Haruna again. He was lucky to even have her after that.

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologized, as he stopped moving. He shouldn't have even been thinking about another female, while making love to his beloved wife.

"For what?"

Naruto looked at her, "It's nothing, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

Haruna gave the blonde a puzzled look. "You can tell me after you finish making love to me."

With a smile Naruto started shoving in and out of her, pausing to grind his cock against her cunt lips, slowly increasing his tempo until he was pounding into her.

"I'm cumming" they yelled simultaneously, as Naruto felt that electrical surge from deep within him and he started shooting wave after wave, thick shot after thick shot of cum inside her. Her pussy fluttered and milked the last drops of cum from his cock.

Haruna watched as Naruto's glistening cock came fully back into view, coated with his semen and her wet slick oils.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
